Dudley Puppy
Dudley Puppy is the titular character and the primary protagonist of T.U.F.F. Puppy. Although he is still just a puppy, Dudley's got the heart of a pack of full-grown dogs. He supposedly has no fear and hates wearing pants. Reared on his mother's strict morals (see quote), he was brought up strong, good-hearted, and destined to stop all badness and meanness in its tracks! Now if only he could figure out how to follow that last rule. Though at first chasing bones may have excited him more than chasing bad guys, Dudley is becoming a fully-fledged hero and now gives all he's got to keeping the streets of Petropolis crime-free. But thanks to his lack of self control and extreme hyperactivity, that doesn't mean things always go smoothly. Dudley's a loose cannon and has a way of messing things up before he fixes them. That's why his boss the Chief paired him up with his "purr-fect" partner Kitty Katswell to teach him to be a better hero for their beloved city of Petropolis. Together, they're bringing D.O.O.M. down, one thug at a time. Ultimate Nickelodeon Brawl Stars X Dudley Puppy appears as a playable character in Ultimate Nickelodeon Brawl Stars X. He is one of the two characters to represent his show, the other being Kitty Katswell. Dudley's fighting style is rather brute and reckless. Bio An agent of the Turbo Undercover Fighting Force, Dudley has the heart and ability of a pack of dogs, no fear in the presence of danger (well, most of the time) and a complete disregard for pants (they restrict him in more ways than one.) Dudley is a hero at heart, dedicated to stopping evil at all costs, but sadly, is often hindered by his own impulses and lack of wit, causing him to be a rather destructive loose cannon if left unchecked. He's been paired up with Kitty Katswell, but only time will tell if they make the ideal team (especially if Kitty survives the experience!) Special Powers *Possesses the genes and hereditary advantages of every breed of dog known to man *Trained in martial arts and weaponry Quotes Intro: *"Argh. My butt itches!" *"Hope I didn't take that hair dryer for this fight! That would be REALLY bad!" *"No need to panic! TUFF will handle this like we always do!" (Intro if Kitty Katswell is part of your team) *"All geared up! Let's get 'em!" (Intro if you team consists of Spy characters Kitty Katswell, Tuesday X, Doug in Smash Adams costume or Agent Smith) *"Okay, pal! I've got every breed of dog in me, and I'm not afraid to let them out!" (Intro) *"Hey, kid! Scratch my butt for me?!" (Intro against El Tigre) *" Oh boy, oh boy, oh boy! A REAL superhero! Wait till mom hears about this!" (Intro against Really Really Big Man) *"You made that thing out of a car? I bet it gets no mileage!" (Intro against Professor Calamitous) *"Hey Kitty! Wanna spar for a bit? I'll go easy on ya!" (Intro against Kitty if he talks first) *"Okay! Must remember...not. To chew. Butt!" (Intro against Kitty if he talks second) *"Aah! It's a ghost! It's a pirate! It's a PIRATE GHOST! AAAH!" (Intro against the Flying Dutchman) *"Oh, so people give me a hard time for not wearing pants, but this kid's allowed to wear his underpants on the outside? So unfair!" (Intro against Doug if he's in his default costume) *"This time, I'm bringing the thunder!" (Intro against Stormy) *"Hey!....was that supposed to be an insult? Really, I don't know! Tell me!" (Intro against Raphael if he speaks 2nd) *"A giant, living egg?! Has Bird Brain lost it?!" (Intro against Ooblar) *"That's one giant bug..." (Intro against Lord Dregg) *"Darn! A giant lobster, and me without any butter!" (Intro against Plankton) Win Pose: *"HI GEE GEE!" *jet packs out of arena* *"Hey, I won! I won, I won, I won! YEAH-HEH-HEH!" *"Oh, now that's what I'm talking about!" *"Puppy Punch. There IS no substitute." *"Of course I won! I'm a good guy, remember?" *"Geez, I'm starving! Know where I can find a Meaty Moose around here? I could go for a Meaty Moose right about now!" *"Know what I could for for after this? DOOONUTS!" *"The ONLY place you belong is in a sewer, cause you SMELL like one!" (Win Pose against Raphael) *"I like you, kid! It's like we're long lost brothers! Only you're not a puppy!" (Win Pose against Sheen) *"Hey, kid, can I borrow those fairy things for a sec? I wanna wish for a grape slushee machine!" (Win Pose against Timmy) *"Now, get that tin can outta here before I chase it and bark a few times! ARF! ARF ARF ARF!!!" (Win Pose against Professor Calamitous) *"Maybe next time, you shouldn't let your dinner do your fighting for ya, skippy!" (Win Pose against Plankton) *"Thanks, player! Now, how about a little victory music?" *music plays* Hi-Gee-Gee! (Win Pose if Dudley wins on a Perfect) Victory Screen: *"Oh, is this the part where I talk? Uh....always tell the truth, don't take stuff that doesn't belong to you, and NEVER chew your butt in public. There we go." *"Here, let me give you a hand up there....*fling* TRUST NO ONE!!" *"Wait, only Kitty and I made the roster? There should be way more characters besides us! Like Kelswick, the Chief, the Chameleon, the paperboy, my mom, my dentist...yeah, this is getting silly." *"The way to 'Down-and-Out' street is right at the corner of 'My Fist to your face Street' and 'Because I'm so awesome Boulevard'. Got all that? Good. Because I have NO idea what that means!" *"Like my shades? I wore them because it makes me look cool. Almost like a secret agent!" *"Pants? I HATE those! Can't do my butt kicking martial arts skills that way! And I do enjoy the occassional breeze now and again...." *"It's okay, Kitty. Not everybody can be a butt kicking secret agent like me!" (Victory Screen against Kitty Katswell) *"I'm not afraid of thunder anymore, missy. Now falling on a cactus with no pants, THAT's scary!"(Victory Screen against Azula) *"Yeah! I ain't afraid of no ghosts!" (Victory Screen against The Flying Dutchman) *"Oh! Oh! I got it! You should totally wish for a pony with missile launchers. Cause that would be awesome!" (Victory Screen against Timmy Turner) Miscellaneous: TBA Taunts: TBA Super Brawl Dudley appears as a playable character as of Super Brawl 2, but was removed again in Super Brawl 3. When Dudley uses his special attack he crouches down and then tackles the opponent, like a normal dog would do. When his bar is fully charged he will reveal a big green bone and slam the opponent with it. Nicktoons MLB Dudley appears as a playable character in Nicktoons MLB, joined by Kitty to represent his show. Status *Fastball: ***** *2 Seam: **** *Curveball: *** *Changeup: **** Gallery Dudley_Puppy.png|Dudley in TUFF Puppy Category:Characters Category:Ultimate Nickelodeon Brawl Stars X Character Category:Nicktoons MLB Character Category:Super Brawl Character Category:Male Category:Protagonist Category:Starter Category:Playable Category:Canine Category:T.U.F.F. Puppy Category:Animals Category:Super villains Danny phantom